


Collect My Way Back to Life

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 又名，自作死的Harry 7次遇见濒死的黑魔王，以及一次他不是故意的。作为对227的回应创作的黄赌毒文学。作为对COVID-19的回应，致敬生命。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 子（上）

廉价酒店的灯罩上结满了不知名的黑色污垢，连带着挣扎而出的暗黄色灯光也被沾染上了脏污的色彩。老化的弹簧松弛得疲乏无力的钢丝床上，青年也松弛得如同那被卸去了气力的弹簧，就这么瘫躺在上面。悬在床边的手指尖夹着一支卷得马马虎虎的纸卷，燃烧的尖端释放出令人作呕的大麻臭。

Harry出神地望着爬满了霉菌、水垢与污渍的天花板，就好像那是这个世界上最有意思的画面。蛾子正围绕着昏暗的灯光撞个不停。

压在他身上的躯体动弹了一下，懒洋洋地爬了起来，饱满的乳房随着动作抖动着，背后被阳光晒出的斑点同她界限分明的五官一同暴露了她的移民身份。她自顾自地捡起了地上廉价而情色的丁字裤和乳罩，又随意地套上没遮住什么的t恤和短裙，对自身的裸露没有丝毫羞赧的情绪。对着镜子草草理了理自己的妆容，漱了漱口，她走回了床边，附身从地上的牛仔裤口袋里掏出一只钱包，从里面拿走钞票，顺便擅自给自己加了10镑小费。

“下次再来找我玩哦~”她最后假作愉快地打了个招呼，转身出了房间。

“嗯。”发出了一个敷衍的单音，双方都没有真的在意对方是否听见，Harry依旧注视着天花板上的污垢，头也没有回一下，仿佛那污垢中藏着世界的要诀。

随着一个关门的声响，房间再次寂静下来，只能听见窗外街道上偶尔的醉鬼或是瘾君子的叫骂声。

不知道过了多久——乌漆嘛黑的晚上除了黎明前半明不明的状态，鬼才晓得是什么时候——Harry随手用被单擦了一下还沾着体液的下体，把自己从床上拾捡起来，走过床头柜的时候，一不小心碰倒了放在那里的酒瓶。

他晃晃悠悠地俯下身，拾捡起破碎的玻璃渣，大麻和酒精麻痹的大脑好一会儿才注意到手腕已经被玻璃渣割破。颇深的伤口里，血液如泉水一般汩汩流个不停。

那一瞬蓦然涌上的解脱感，把他自己都吓了一跳。迟缓地调整了一下姿势，他坐了下来，全身放松，出神地注视着血液在地上积成一块血泊。

疲惫在全身蔓延开来，他平静地闭上双眼。黑暗之中，所有的感官都集中在了那敞开的创口上。他可以清楚地感觉到自己的生命是如何伴随着体温一起缓缓流走的……

已经不记得是从什么时候开始的了。最初只是莫名的失落感，就好像一本小说看到了结尾，一部电影的片尾响起、灯光亮起、观众各自离开，或是一段旅程走到了尽头。

战争刚刚结束的那段时间，他和其他人一样憧憬着未来，想象着在前方什么都没有，没有命运、没有黑暗、没有随时可能到来的死亡、没有Voldemort的未来。在那样的未来里，他也可以像普通人一样，不用时刻警惕这个世界陷入危险之中，不用随时被推到风口浪尖之上，有属于自己的小日子，可以好好地谈个恋爱，最重要的是——拥有一个家庭。他想象过他们会住在哪里。或许他们会住在格里莫广场，也或许他们会把戈德里克谷他父母的房子好好修缮一番。他们会拥有一个不错的院子。不是像Petunia那样精心修剪的院落，体面又虚伪，不，他会放任庭院中的植物自由地生长，长成一片野院，然后在里面搭一个秋千，或许再加上几个球杆——他可以和未来的孩子在这里玩耍。也许他还会像Weasley家那样，辟上一小块菜地……

战争虽然结束了，但噩梦却没有随着它消失。幸运的清晨，Harry会带着浑身的冷汗从梦中惊醒。更多的清晨，噩梦只是不断地延续、延续，就好像悲伤、恐惧、愤怒、绝望对它来说都过于表面了，那梦在心里挖下一个一个坑洞，直到这些能让人惊醒的情绪都变成了被吞咽下肚的钝痛。他梦见最多的是那些死亡，看见自己的好友、自己视为至亲的人在眼前死去，或是那些仍然健在的人在某一刻，在自己不知道的地方就不声不响地死掉了。当然，他也时不时地会梦见Voldemort，梦见他还没死，随时会来找自己复仇，这些梦境总是更容易醒来。噩梦给醒着的时候平添了许多难耐。因为每当他醒来的时候，他重新面对的，是Hogwarts的笑声，是朋友们仿佛什么都没有发生过似的学生日常。他当然不会觉得他们没有受到影响，不，他们眼底的阴影分明地诉说着苦痛在他们身上留下的痕迹。但随着时间的流逝，这些痕迹越来越少了。就好像，随着时间推进，所有的人都放下过去开始前进了，唯有他被梦境拖拽着留在原地，不断地记忆着他们离去的模样。

他和Hermione也谈论过这些。Hermione只是告诉他，这一切都是正常的，失去自己至亲至爱的人，大家都会需要时间来愈合，但最后的最后，大家总还是要向前。那个时候，Harry才心惊地发现，这正是他对Sirius做过的事情。他已经多久没有想起过Sirius了？如果说死去的人活在活人的记忆里，那么当活人想不起他们的时候，他们又在哪里呢？当活着的人重新开始，当活着的人不再想起他们，他们曾经活过的痕迹不是也就不复存在了？人们不会像记住他父母那样，建一个雕像纪念他们。没有人会记得他们活过时的样貌，没有人会记得他们的声音、他们的笑容、他们的癖好、他们的……只是在某次谈话的时候突然想起来，短暂地感伤一下，然后继续让他们在自己的生活中缺席。那些牺牲的人已经死去，地球仍在旋转，生活仍在继续，这样遗忘的怀念，听上去难道不是有些自私？只为了自我满足的追忆而短暂地存在。如果连无止境的痛都没有，那还有什么能证明他们曾经存在，证明自己已经永远地失去了他们，而他们曾经那样重要？

他放不下，他忘不掉，疼痛伴随着噩梦无法消失，钝痛与空洞总是不断地提醒着他，周围的人都抛弃了些什么。这样近乎钻牛角尖的想法使他在朋友身边时，总是难以抑制地气恼。这气恼让他常常毫无道理地找茬，在一次次毫无意义的争吵中同朋友不欢而散。虽然事后他会好好地道歉，但他知道，这难以抑制的躁动与气恼无疑已经在友情上平添了一道裂痕。

刚刚毕业的那个暑假，脱离了学校的屏障，失去了每一天都有安排的日子，再也没有了下一个学期，走上社会的无定感如巨浪拍过头顶一般。好在很快就被傲罗的训练排满，漫无目的的日子并没有度过多少。失去了Hogwarts城堡坚固的墙壁与血亲保护的阻挡，另一个Harry开始面临的麻烦，无疑是时时会在他周围出现的粉丝。如果说铺天盖地的奇怪信件，和走在路上拦住他签名拍照的人，他还可以习惯和接受的话，堵在他的家门口、潜进他的换衣室、黑进他的飞路网，就实在是令人难以忍受了。尽管他后来借由媒体、部长的关系和自己的职权对于粉丝的疯狂进行了劝导和限制，但也并没能完全禁绝这样的现象。

最后一年时，他和Ginny又恢复了情侣关系，毕业之后两人就开始了同居。但……两个人走过了惊心动魄，走过了朝不保夕，却最终没能走过柴米油盐酱醋茶的日常与琐碎。不到两年，两人就开始频繁地吵架、冷战、吵架，习惯的摩擦、微小观念的摩擦，再加上疯狂粉丝对Ginny时时攻击、中伤火上浇油，或许过去就存在的裂痕被无限地放大。终于——这一段开始于学生时代的纯粹爱情结束于分道扬镳、各自安好。

直到周围的人都开始自己的工作、自己的人生后，Harry才意识到自己的朋友竟是如此稀少。别误会，在工作中他也有不少的朋友。Harry Potter并不是一个内向而不善交友的人，倒不如说，还会有很多人主动来结交他。只是这种工作中的交往，仅止于偶尔中午一起吃饭，结束一个案子后一起喝一杯，而这个时候往往还有许多人因为自己的小朋友圈子、女友、妻子、家人放他鸽子。在下班后径自独自回家的晚上，他总是会被提醒，他学生时代以来的交友圈是如此狭小。他11岁以后的人生被Ron和Hermione填满，以至于再容不下其他的密友。他周围的人自然也是这样看的，于是他们也各自有着Harry所无法介入的小圈子。当Ron和Hermione以未来夫妇的方式存在于他的生活中时，当他不得不安心地退出，给予他们自己永远无法理解和参与的、独属于二人的空间时，他才意识到，自己在学生时代结交的朋友竟也如此稀少。除开Weasley家的人，便再没有他可以介入的友情关系了。而这些学生时代的朋友，也往往有着自己要忙的事情，分散在了各处。于是他只剩下了工作、独自一人的回家路，与一间空荡荡的房。

连带着就连空闲时间也变得无趣了起来。他仿佛又回到了躺在Dursley家的草丛里，无聊地数着日子，等待着朋友间或一两封信件的时光。或许，他确实是对朋友有着依赖性的。

那些不是在加班或是睡觉的周末，他发现自己会在格里莫广场Sirius的房间里呆坐一个下午——什么也不做，只是望着窗外发呆，听着Kreacher在楼下忙活。也是这种时候，他意识到自己内心的空洞越来越大。那种缺了一些什么的感觉、那种终结过后空落落的感觉……他总是克制不住地回想那些逝去的人，那些过去的事，那些再也不会回来的时光……

或许一些人会认为忙碌的工作足以填补心灵可能产生的任何空虚，但绝对不是这份工作。最初听说傲罗这份工作的时候，Harry的想象里，大概是每天都会和Voldemort或食死徒作战这种级别的，但真正做起来才发现巫师界是多么的小。他依旧在学校和培训中的那两年，大部分的工作就已经被飞快地收尾了。当他真正开始上手傲罗的工作时，才发现这份工作的实质——某个屡教不改的走私小贩、某个脑子里进了水的家伙把黑魔法物品乱放、某个脑回路塞了大粪弹的家伙恶劣的恶作剧、某个疑神疑鬼的主妇只存在于想象中的跟踪者、某位擅长夸张的老太太走丢的猫……没有惊心动魄、没有命悬一线，有的只是每一日、每一日的重复，与无穷无尽的琐碎。Ron或许正是看穿了这一点，早早便离开了傲罗的队伍，帮助哥哥经营商店了。

不再被期待“救世”的他，论工作，只是一个再普通不过的小职员，依旧要循着上司的意见与职位的尊卑老实做事。没有反驳、没有顶撞、没有学生时代的摔门而出。稍有失误就会被媒体大书特书，媒体加诸在他身上的目光，更是滋生了无名的嫉妒，让人打着“不特殊对待”的旗号给他穿小鞋。

于是他发现自己愈发抵触起了Weasley家的家庭聚会。在这样的场合，Weasley家最喜爱讨论的事，一向是家庭成员最近的工作与成果。这样的讨论就像是毫不顾忌地扒开了他的烂疮，然后无知无觉地在上面撒了一把盐。在他只想和朋友度过愉快时光、忘记一切不快时，强迫着他面对自己的无能与不堪。更不要说他们是怎样避开讨论那些已经逝去的人。他们的名字从餐桌上消失，即便提起，也仿佛是某种忌讳，被小心翼翼地飞快绕过。这令Harry莫名地恼怒，以至于在一次爆发之后，他再也没有去过Weasley家的聚会——一开始还是因为愤怒，之后却是因为，他不知道该如何道歉，不知道在这样长的分隔后，他又该如何回到这样亲密的聚会中，于是干脆就不断地延后着。

他发现自己目前的生活根本就没有目标，他的生命已经失去了意义。战争结束前的过去，他知道他的生命在于同Voldemort交缠的命运，在于他们两人中某一人的终结，在于魔法界最后的安定。战争结束后，他曾以为自己的命运就是傲罗了，他以为他可以继续在这样的工作之中拯救他人。但最后却发现，这样的理想是多么地幼稚，幼稚得就好像每个小孩子都曾以为自己会拯救世界。迷茫吞噬了价值，他不明白自己每天为什么要醒来，他恐惧着每一个日子在睡去中终结的时刻。心里的空洞就像一张贪婪的嘴越张越大，而他就这样顺着无处可站的唇边滑落，在无止境的黑暗之中下坠。

在一次终于忍不住和上司撕破脸的争吵过后，Harry终于如学生时代那般摔门而出，怒而辞职。失去工作使他更加没有了醒来的理由，而毫无意义就此逝去的一天，终结所带来的焦虑与恐慌使他失眠的症状愈发严重。一天在下午的斜阳中开始，又在凌晨地平线的微光中结束。睡与醒似乎并无差别，只是毫无意义的无穷接续而已。噩梦、好梦、美梦、怪梦，醒醒睡睡，现实与梦境的界限变得模糊了起来。

这样可怖的生活自然会引来朋友的不满和反对。Ron和Hermione在忙碌的工作中抽空来找过他几次，劝说也好、胁迫也好，软硬兼施。在他们的谈话中，最喜欢搬出来的，便是那些为了Harry而死的人。他们苦口婆心地说着他是如何如何地浪费着他们牺牲性命所换来的美好人生，说着他现在这副模样是怎样怎样地让这些牺牲了的人失望，就好像Harry自己不明白、不知道、不是已经千遍百遍地这样训斥自己一般。哪怕仅仅只是见到Weasley夫妇或是想到要见他们，都会让Harry想起他的生活是怎样的碌碌，他又是怎样地辜负了他们，让他被无止境的负罪感与自我厌恶吞没。但真正要实施起来，无论是他们的话语还是Harry的自我厌恶，都起不到一星半点作用。他仿佛陷入了泥沼之中，失去了向上的能力，所有的努力不过是让他陷得更快而已。他所能做的只有沉沦、沉沦，然后陷得更深。他是那样地渴望有一个力量可以像一只有力的手臂拉他一把；他是那样渴求着能有一道光，能够以不容置疑的强度照进他泥垢满布的黑暗之中。

空洞吞噬着他。无望、迷茫、黑暗、空虚蚕食着他。他梦见自己在梦中死去，他梦见自己在所有人面前实践了自己的死亡，他们那惊诧的眼神、他们那不可置信的反应——他在无边的快意中醒来，这是他拥有过的最美妙的梦境了。在他意识到之前，手臂上便已布满了深深浅浅的划痕。寻找刺激开始于一次不经意的尝试——一开始只是过分烈性的火焰威士忌，然后是魔法界的烟草，翻倒巷的娼妓，地下随时动刀动枪的赌博，直到后来麻瓜的毒品，以及与之邻近的麻瓜娼妓……在他某一次醉后大闹地下赌场，被和他召的妓女一同赶出来时，碰巧被嗅到血腥味鲨鱼般的狗仔拍了下来。第二天这件事情出现在了多家报刊杂志的头条，“救世主”的堕落令整个魔法界震动咋舌，粉丝的谴责与私生粉的消失倒是让Harry开心不少。他早已不在乎魔法界如何看他，只是看见亲朋好友们不赞成的失望神情——他从那神情中获得了某种扭曲的满足感。他甚至在情绪极端的时刻，带着病态的快感，想象着这样一来，他们是不是就终于对他彻底失望，完全地放弃他，再也不会在他身上浪费时间了。这病态的情绪驱动着他做得越来越过分，在堕落的大道上高唱着《地狱公路》一路向黑。

不知从什么时候起，那些过去曾经令他恐惧、让他惊醒的关于Voldemort的梦境，如今竟成了他难得的消遣。他发现似乎随着某种潜意识里的心理变化，自己越来越能掌控这些梦境——在有Voldemort的梦境中，他逐渐拥有了主动权。从一开始被动地被追杀，到面对面的对话，到现在Harry在梦中对他时不时的调侃。过去的敌人竟然以这种方式，在不知不觉之中成为了他内心世界中，“正常”唯一的锚。看见他，Harry仿佛看见过去一切都还有意义的日子，这让他既痛苦又安心。

这或许可以解释，又或许不能解释此刻出现在他眼前的场景——

是熟悉的、透过梦境偷窥Voldemort生活的感觉。只是视角在Voldemort与某个位于天花板上的上帝视角间奇异地兼顾着——他能见Voldemort所见，又能同时从第三视角观看。

意识被酒精与毒品熏得晕晕乎乎，Harry打量着四周。光滑的地面，石制的蛇柱，丑陋的雕像……Harry甩了甩头厘清他的思绪，尽管第一眼的时候，他就已认出密室那独一无二的装潢。

他居高临下地睥睨着那匍匐在地面、痛苦挣扎的身影。Hogwarts黑色的长袍因为挣动而被地面铺上了一层泛白的尘埃，黑色的头发垂下来，被冷汗黏在了额头和脸颊，但依然可以看见那张年轻又英俊的脸庞。同Harry记忆中日记本里出来的少年分毫不差。

“这倒是少见得很。”Harry讥嘲地思考出声。他已经习惯在这样的梦境里毫无顾忌地想什么说什么了。在这些梦境里面，他鲜少会梦见年轻英俊的Tom Riddle。

透过两人若有似无的联系，他可以大约地感知到，Riddle正处在极大的痛苦之中。那疼痛比之钻心咒有过之而无不及，就好像把人从内部一寸一寸、一片一片、缓慢而野蛮地拆解开来——Harry转头便看见了Riddle边上的戒指和日记本，地面上的法阵还隐隐泛着微光。或许由于这“梦境”模拟着魂片的联通，Harry可以感觉到，日记本此刻已经是一件魂器了。

少年样貌的Voldemort似乎在休克的边缘、两耳的轰鸣中听见了Harry的声音。他浑身在痛苦的抽搐中蓦然停顿了一下，双眼张大。他没有抬头试图去寻Harry的方向，紧咬着牙关，不符性格地、小心翼翼地发出一个试探性的问句：“是……是你吗，死神先生？”

Harry怔愣了一下。随即发出一声轻蔑而冷漠的嗤笑。只是继续俯视着Voldemort在昏厥与清醒中浮浮沉沉。

“回答我！”嗯，这个命令的语气才比较正常。

一座深渊的污秽与阴霾都化作了满腔愤世嫉俗的恶意。俯视痛苦挣扎的Voldemort，故意拖延着回答，任由他徒劳地努力着保持清醒，Harry多给予了自己几秒这种掌控的感觉、这种快感，同时有些好奇地琢磨着，所谓日有所思夜有所梦，他最近是想到了什么，才会有一个这样的梦境。

“我猜你可以这么称呼我——作为你的专属死神，倒也没错。”每一个字都渗着毒。

Voldemort的眉毛动了动，似乎不是很理解这种说法。

“怎么，你要死了吗？”Harry刻意用轻描淡写的调笑口吻说道。通过两人的连接，他可以感觉到Voldemort的视线是怎样模糊着——时刻被黑暗吞没、被闪烁的色块扭曲着，还有他是如何努力地想要保持清明。

“不会是今天！”Voldemort从喉咙里挤出来回答，因为疼痛和力气，轻得宛如絮语，却坚定得像是嘶吼，带着蛇佬腔的意味。

Harry的脸色猛地垮了下来。他冷冷地在Voldemort面前蹲下来。

“你知道，我最不能理解你的，就是你为什么会这么怕死。”

Harry可以感到一阵剧烈的撕裂感正在将Voldemort的灵魂推向分崩离析的边缘，他根本没工夫回复他。

“说是有史以来最强大、危险的黑魔王，眼界和格局竟是如此之小。也难怪现在就连小屁孩提到你都瞧不起！

“一代黑魔王，最怕的东西居然是死亡；最执着、最核心的追求，只不过是小气吧啦的自己可以活久一点！全世界独裁者的脸都该被你丢光了！”Harry讥嘲地干笑着，最后居然笑到喘不过气来。酒精与毒品将他的一切情绪都放大了，“不过也是！用全部时间追杀一个中学生的反派，你能指望他有多高端呢？”

Voldemort在困惑之余，朝着声音传来的耳畔象征性地投去狠狠地瞪视。

口吻中的笑意消失得就如来时一般突兀，Harry的声音低沉得宛若冰谷深处：“你是打算一次制作两个魂器吧？结果灵魂根本承受不了连续两次剥离。”

对于Harry知道的这件事，Voldemort似乎并不意外，没有什么反应，只是继续承受着剧痛，死死拉拽着清醒那如发丝一般脆弱的细线，不肯坠入黑暗舒适的怀抱。

“真是讽刺。本来用来让自己活得更久的工具，这会儿却要来夺走你的性命。不过话说回来，你苦心经营的这些永生的法子，最后不也还是没能阻止你的死亡嘛！把灵魂像切片一样分这么多块，要知道，现在很多书里都写你最后几年是个无脑的疯子，有不少人说要研究灵魂切片和丧失理智的关系呢——是该好好研究研究！

“嗝——说起来，要是做一个魂器、杀一个人是把灵魂分成1/2的话，你分7次最后是多少？2的7次方分之一？可不得是个疯子！哈——哈哈哈哈！……让我算算……你最后活了……你最后活得到底还没一个普通的麻瓜久！杀那么多人，折腾来折腾去，到最后不都是打水漂！”说到最后Harry又忍不住嗤笑。只是这嗤笑不再是讥嘲的，倒更像是苦笑。悲凉涌上他的心头，逐渐蔓延开来，将一切都淹没在寒意之下。他揉搓着自己的脸颊，又抚乱自己的头发，脱力地坐了下来。他近乎叹息：“……这一切有意义吗？”

Harry这么静静地坐了一会儿，只有连接中传来的对他毫无实质影响的剧痛、Voldemort在崩塌边缘的意识、他挣动时在地面上摩擦的声音和他时而发出的痛苦的喘息，标志着时间的流逝。

“你知道吗？最近我算是想清楚了，人活着就是一种消耗。你创造价值也好，不创造价值也好，只要还活着，就是在消耗世界的资源。每一口呼吸都是在消耗空气，每一个行动都是在消耗食物和水带来的能量，每一次进食和饮水都是在花费积蓄，每一次见面都是在消耗别人的时间和善意……只要人还活着，对他人就是个祸害——只要我还活着，就是个祸害。”

Harry也不在乎Voldemort是不是在听，反正都是他的梦境，他说了算。况且他也可以感觉到，Voldemort正依赖着Harry的声音阻止着自己永远地睡去。

“我最近时常在想……如果我从一开始就没有出生的话，是不是很多人的人生都会好很多？像是我的父母，没有我的话，他们现在肯定活得好好的。Dursley家至少是不用跟魔法扯上关系了，也不用勉强那么多年，养一个自己根本就不想养的孩子……Neville说不定会成为‘救世主’，这样他和奶奶的生活大概也会好很多，不用担心在学校被人欺负。Ginny可以早日寻得良人。Sirius不会被我愚蠢地牵连。Snape不用去死。疯眼汉、Lupin、所有人……Ron和Hermione这会儿也不用整日为我操心。”最后他忍不住哽咽，再也说不出话来。

“……滚……”

甩开幻听，Harry又一次揉搓面颊。随后，突然想起了什么似的，他笑出了声：“但你知道吗？你才是那个更不应该活着的人。如果你一开始没有出生，所有糟糕的事情都不会发生！要知道，你可是一出生就夺走了一条人命，毁了一个家庭！都是你的错！这一切都是你的错！你一开始就不该活着！如果你一开始就不存在，所有这一切……！”到最后Harry近乎歇斯底里地吼着，而后又克制不住苦笑，“我也不该。我们都不该出生……说到底这种事情如果可以选择的话……这一切有什么……什么都不会变好……”

“……滚。”气若游丝的Voldemort，发出来的声响微弱到Harry几乎又一次以为是他的幻听。

“嗯？”Harry困惑地转向他，正好对上了Voldemort的双眼。看Voldemort的反应，他显然是没有看见Harry的，但那双眼睛，充着血，衬在铁青苍白沾满汗水的脸上，仿佛燃烧着两团火焰，直直地穿透了Harry的灵魂。那火光，带着熔断恐惧、熔断时空、熔断死亡的决意，死死地朝着生的方向拼尽全力地燎烧着。

Harry被灼伤般条件反射地瑟缩了一下。

“滚。”声音大了一些，带着痛呼、尖叫后的沙哑。Voldemort的神情被疼痛、鄙夷、厌憎所扭曲。

Harry被莫名地激怒了，他跳站起身。

“滚！给我滚！滚！”Voldemort咆哮着，声音被激烈的情绪撕扯着，破损得近似高亢的尖叫。他挥舞着手臂，全身的肌肉依旧因为灵魂撕裂的疼痛而痉挛，但显然已经开始恢复了力气，脱离了死亡线。

正当Harry准备回以自己的怒吼时，他眼前骤然一花。

Harry再一次睁开双眼，看见了陌生天花板上刺眼的日光灯。

耳边是频率稳定的滴滴声。Harry侧头向声音传来的方向看了看——是一台机器。顺着机器上的线，Harry又重新看回了自己的胸口。

他试图抬起手扒拉胸口电线消失在衣服里的位置，却发现自己的手也被一根管子牵制着，随着抬手的动作，手腕传来一阵钻心的疼。

被刺激了这么一下，Harry终于回想起怪梦前发生的事情。

八成是旅店老板看自己超时了还没退房找了上来，叫了救护车。

倒抽一口凉气，他缓了缓，接着干脆地撑起身坐了起来，观察着被绷带缠了一圈又一圈的手腕和被医用胶带固定在手背上的针。

他在床边的柜子上找到了自己的眼镜和魔杖。钱包倒是不翼而飞了。

远远的，他似乎听见走廊上有人往这里走来的脚步声。

赶在麻瓜医护人员看见他之前，他利索地拔掉了点滴和心电监测，挥挥魔杖幻影移形了。


	2. 子（下）

落到格里莫广场12号门口时，他脚下因为失血而发软，踉跄了一下，及时扶住了门把手才勉强站稳。推开门，他习惯性地想叫Kreacher准备一下洗澡的热水，洗去自己身上医院消毒水的味道。刚张口发出第一个音，就意识到，因为受不了Kreacher看见自己时那不赞成的眼神，他两周前就已经把小精灵打发回Hogwarts帮忙了。外面透进来的光将空气漂浮着的灰尘照得一清二楚。自己眼前空洞洞的门廊似乎比看上去得更加空荡，就连声音都有了回声。

在门口沉默地站立了片刻。最终他还是进了屋。门在身后关上。

走到厨房给自己倒杯水弄点吃的途中，有意或是无意地，他停在了猫头鹰堆放信件的小桌跟前。随意地把报纸扔在一边——最初的狂热过后，现在报纸们显然认为就连负面消息都不新鲜的救世主，没有必要为他浪费版面。不要说头条了，目前估计只有那么一两个两英寸不到的小方块，提供那些发泄恶意的人们嘲讽“黄金男孩”的新段子。他翻看着寥寥无几的信件，然后信件也和旧报纸落在了一堆——除了询问他是否续订《预言家日报》外，也全都是些推销的信件。他觉得似乎有什么东西落空了，但他一开始也并没有期待些什么。

他继续走向厨房，原打算伸向热水壶的手，最后落在了酒瓶上。

浑浑噩噩地度过了时间，抬头的时候，窗外已经又是漆黑一片，他甚至不知道这段时间是怎么就没了的。灯光在什么东西上反光，他打开窗探出头去才发现，原来是下雪了。冰凉的、看不清模样的晶片落在面颊上，带来神经的刺激，却没有帮助他更清醒。

原来又快到圣诞季节了。

深吸一口凉中带湿气的空气，关上窗，缩回有壁炉暖气的房间。

他们应该很忙吧。

这个念头萦绕在脑海里挥之不去，注意到时，针头已经将比平时量更大的透明液体送进了静脉血管中……

熟悉的欢欣袭来，吞没了他的感官，将他抛至了云巅。尽管心脏不规律的跳动与间或的窒息感，带来了瞬间不安的警告，但很快，随心所欲、心想事成的全能感伴随着身心的愉悦，让他可以将任何意识边界以外的事物都理所当然地抛诸脑后。

迷蒙之中，他又来到了Hogwarts——他浮在天际，俯瞰自己和Voldemort在禁林中面对面；他顺着禁林边缘移动，看见13岁的Harry和Hermione带着巴克比克偷偷逃窜；他听见远处球场的欢呼和加油声，Hagrid的小屋飘出白色的烟雾；几只夜骐载着男孩女孩们从林间起飞；他看见16岁的自己在走廊上奔跑，跑过15岁那张贴满教育令的墙壁，穿着14岁三强争霸赛的比赛服，13岁抽条的身体看上去比14岁更单薄些，然后是12岁，11岁……

一阵奇妙的感觉包裹着他——坐在Gryffindor公共休息室火炉边，听着Weasley们在耳边插科打诨，Hermione则不满地训诫着他们，窗外是塔楼外闪烁着星光的夜空，而他还有着不可逃避的使命和意义……

他放松下来，沉浸在这种安宁的温暖之中——

而后他双脚落地在陌生的石地上。

他奇怪地环视四周，看见的是陌生的房间——堆满了金加隆和各式宝藏，而房间中间的石桌上空空荡荡——和熟悉的人。不到二十的样子，还有着少年人柔软的轮廓，头发还没有Harry在记忆里看到的那样长，但也已经贴着面颊和后颈长出了小半截，Tom Riddle面色苍白，满脸是汗，衣衫凌乱，外袍被丢在地上，手里攥着魔杖，一副作战的姿态，神情焦虑，整个人显得暴躁而疯狂。

“hmm……”发出一个好奇的单音，Harry抱着手臂好奇地观看着。

Tom Riddle的全身僵住了片刻，应该是注意到了他的存在。接着他脸上怒容更盛，狠狠地瞪着虚空中，一言不发。

Harry怀疑他是不是无声地说了些什么，因为在一瞬意识到什么的神情后，Riddle没好气地说道：“如果你又想说些什么躺平等死的昏话，那最好快些滚！”

尽管Riddle看不见，Harry还是摊开双手做出无辜的姿态：“我可还什么都没说呢！”

Harry绕着石室走了一圈。在他身后，Riddle又往门上扔了两个咒语，姿态有些气急败坏，显然在此之前已经多次尝试且失败了。他有些搞不懂自己怎么一次次地梦见Voldemort。

最后他又绕回看上去不是很想理他的青年身边：“所以你是怎么把自己关在古灵阁里的？没带钥匙？还是又偷窃失败了？”

Riddle显然没有漏过那个不经意的“又”字，即便困惑，但他似乎对于Harry说一些他不理解的事情不可思议地习惯，并没有对此进一步询问。他虽然不耐烦，但Harry猜想大概是因为他的性格，他是不会甘心把最后一句话留给别人的：“顾客委托我来取寄卖的商品，中途遇上了Grindelwald部下的袭击——”

“我以为Grindelwald没能踏上英国的土地？”Harry语调中的怀疑相当没好气。

Riddle颇失风度地翻了个白眼：“谁跟你说我们在英国了？”

似乎察觉到Harry不买账的态度，他叹了一口气，一边绕着门继续观察着，寻找着自己之前可能遗漏的破绽：“这里是法国。我受顾客委托来代取一件寄卖的祖物，正巧撞上袭击。Grindelwald的部下似乎在寻找某件东西，要挟妖精一间一间打开金库门查看。金库钥匙持有者要是正好在这里，反倒省去了他们不少麻烦——”

“所以他们让你交出钥匙以后，东西拿走，就把你关在里面了？”Harry接道。

“是的。你很喜欢打断人说话吗？除非傲罗们及时拿下这里，并且能够及时找到散布在各个金库里的人……”不需要继续说下去，大概也能猜到结果，Harry这才注意到Riddle的呼吸有些紊乱。金库里存放宝物，自然是不会有供氧的。如果不能及时出去，困在金库中只会有一种结果。他见Riddle将一个加隆变成了杯子，接着又是魔杖挥舞，杯中出现了水，大概是“清泉如水”：“让我们庆幸冈普三定律里不包括水吧。既然你可以用心音对话，就不要再浪费我的空气了。”

过了一阵，Harry才意识到，后半句话Riddle确实没有张口。Harry疑惑着他们之前没有进行过心音的对话，Riddle又是如何知道可以，一面却又觉得好笑——既然这么不情愿，为什么不干脆一开始就不要理他呢？一开始就没有停嘴，莫不是自己明明就很想和Harry讲话？

Harry在心里取笑着自己的死敌，同时却又刻意地忽视掉，他自己也同样继续着这本可以不用发生的对话，而较之陷入这莫名“梦境”前的状态，他又明显地松弛许多。

Harry寻了堆看上去形状比较舒服的金币堆坐了上去，看着Riddle又一次沿着墙壁走动研究，尝试破解古老的安保。

“不过说到底，这一切不是你自找的吗？”Harry刻意停顿了一下，但是Riddle很显然当作他在胡乱攻击，都懒得回他话。

又是几个咒语过去，毫无效果，而同样的努力，他显然已经做了不下百次了。一丝绝望开始漫进他的眼底。在寂静的金库里，可以听见他的呼吸怎样地时常紊乱急促，又怎样地在他的努力之下慢慢恢复成节省耗氧的舒缓状态。Harry注意到他时不时将视线投向石桌的一角，那上面——是个沙漏？他莫不是在计算剩下的氧气可以支持多久？他是傻子吗？虽然可以理解他那样的控制狂想对什么都有个把握的心情，但保持这种倒计时式的记录只会让自己更加焦虑而已。那沙漏显然已经下去了大半。

“说到底，这个活是你自己选的，遇上这样的事情，也是你自己的选择引来的，难道不是？——我不懂你为什么会选择这样一份工作。我是说，我可以理解你为什么不进魔法部——那绝对是一个正确的决定，你不喜欢政治也讨厌束缚，相信我，我也不喜欢……你要是进了八成得进入狂化模式。”被自己脑内的画面逗笑，Harry思索了片刻继续说道，语调中不离那始终若隐若现的尖刻、攻击的意味，“虽然你做那些事情都挺符合你的个性……Dum，有人认为（尽管Harry飞快地改了口，但看那蓦地黑下去脸色，他估计Riddle还是猜到了自己原本打算说的那个人名）你去当小店员，有自己的计划和图谋。那咱们来仔细算算哈——要说你是为了能够有机会接触到别人家里那些个黑魔法遗产，确实，其他工作你可能很难知道谁家里藏着些个什么奇珍异宝，但在那里你也算是工作了好几年吧？经手过的东西没有上千也有几百件了吧？但最后你真正想要的而且留下的有多少？就那么一两件吧？要是你一辈子都等不到呢？莫不是要留在那里干上一辈子小店员？要说研究黑魔法，直接跟着什么考古队、研究队接触到的黑魔法都比那些古老吧？来源还可靠。要说你在那做店员是积累人脉也缺乏说服力。谁会把一个小店员当回事？再看看你在那做的事情，说好听点是毕恭毕敬，说难听点那就是低三下四。你为了哄得那些老家伙拿出自家的好东西，出卖了不少色相吧？别告诉我你是因为喜欢这样才待在那里的？——”

Riddle回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他的怒视中带着某些脆弱而绝望的东西；嘴唇因为缺氧而发青，气得发抖；苍白的脸上挂满了冷汗，却还是在两颊泛上了些许受辱的红晕。Harry觉得自己下腹有些发紧，不过他把这归于毒品的作用。Riddle显然是想好好反驳他，或者至少是想好好地想个可以伤到他的恶咒的，但他的眼角撇到了快要到底的沙漏，他眼底的动摇已经显得有些遮掩不及——只有继续徒劳地研究着金库的大门，丢下一句毫无杀伤力的：“你的推测毫无根据。”

对此，Harry只是嗤笑一声。

终于，Tom Riddle靠着大门坐了下来，显得有些脱力。金库里“咚咚”的是他紊乱快速的心跳，他深色的瞳孔已经隐隐有了涣散的迹象；显然在Harry刚刚到达这个奇怪的梦境时他就已黔驴技穷，之后所有这些绕来绕去，不过都是在重复先前徒劳的努力，试图换取任何一点点不同的结果而已。

失败，失败，失败，只有失败，伴随着越来越少的、逃出生天的希望。

这卑微求生的模样是何其狼狈丑陋——

Harry在自己心里意味不明地想。

顺从了自己的冲动，在意识到之前，喉间就已溢出了笑声——毫无笑意，近乎歇斯底里，只叫听到的人内心如同被什么东西绞动一般不舒服。

“你去过科罗拉多大峡谷吗？我去过一次。就一次。那一次喝醉把自己传过去了，没人发现，一个不小心跨越了国界这样无聊的魔法限制。要我说魔法一开始有这些国家概……不对，这不重要，我要说的不是这个。那个时候，我坐在悬崖边上，看着对面的岩石，可以听见远处的鹰在叫，红色的太阳在地平线的边缘下坠。我觉得自己很渺小，特别无足轻重——不是说我别的时候就不这么觉得了。只是那一刻，是真的从生理上这样感觉——就像整个人都被四周吞没了一样。我突然有了一个念头——如果我就这么从这里跳下去，砸在峭壁上，落在岩石间，像个破玩偶似地丢弃在鬼晓得的角落……喂，别给我那个眼神，我还没说完呢。你耐心听下去不行吗？

“然后我就开始想象，如果我真的在那一刻，在没人知道的时候，没人知道的角落，就那么死掉了的话，会不会有人全世界找我？他们会找多久？甚至是，会不会有人记得我存在过，想起来‘啊，这个人不见了，我们要去找一找他’？当然，考虑到我的名气，我相信报纸上至少会讨论那么一两周，然后说不定就完全不会有人记得这么个人了——我存在的所有意义大概已经全部写在教科书上了，剩下的我已经无关紧要……唔，说不定我还能在什么‘未解之谜’、‘魔法怪谈’里找到一席之地。我的朋友们呢？他们会来找我吗？他们会找我多久呢？出于什么样的心理来找我呢？不管怎么样，他们最后也都会向前吧，就好像我从来没有存在于他们的生活中过一样——说到底，说到底，他们真的知道我吗？我其实也不知道他们是什么样的人吧？这个是无法逃避的客观事实。人从生理上就决定了不可能存在真正的共情。我们拥有的所有想法说白了都是通过我们的感官接收了信息，由大脑所处理的——所有的想法和情绪，都困在这么一个头颅里面。看上去再无私的想法，出发点都只会是自己……我不知道这么说能不能表达那种感觉，那种释然同时悲哀……

“不会有人记得我，至少，不会有人记得‘我’。很多人总说，那些了不起的人在历史中也好、纸面上也好、人类的记忆里也好，永生。但其实，死了就是死了吧……在他们和他们的大脑、他们的灵魂一块儿消亡的那一刻，作为自己的他们就已经不存在了。

“我懂这种想法——如果成为了了不起的魔法师，那么你的名字将会在魔法界的历史中永存，你活着不再是毫无痕迹的。可是名声、成就，到头来真的什么也不是，没有人真的记得‘你’，即便是那些自认为真的了解你的人。所谓的‘你’不过是他们为了自己的某些意图或目的的一片信息而已……再转念想想，对于没有名声的人来说，或许死亡还要更加不公平一些。毕竟，如果是我的话，在没人知道的时候消失了，过那么一两个月肯定会有报纸拿我的失踪做文章。换成现在的你，如果你真的关在这里出不去了，如果你真的死在了这里，会有人知道吗？会有人来找你吗？会有人为你哀悼吗？会有人甚至哪怕只是意识到你不在了吗？会有人知道你脑子里那些还没付诸实践的想法吗？会有人知道你实际的能力吗？新闻或许会说某不知名的小店员在这次悲剧性的事件中惨死，混杂在其他许许多多名字里面……”

“够了……”Harry反应了一下，才意识到，这个声音不是脑海中传来的，而是从喉咙中发出的。

Harry这才从自己入迷的思考中回过神来，好好地将视线放在自己的对话对象上，终于意识到，在自己陷入独白时，Riddle一直都沉默着。

Tom Riddle的脸色更加苍白，头发被冷汗打湿，他的手支在膝盖上，扶着额头，看不清深色的双眼，但可以从整个人散发的气息中感受到某种黯淡。

“你说得对。”

“嗯？”Harry一时间怀疑自己听错了。

“你说得对。”然而脑海中是不存在听错一说的，“困惑、迷茫、怀疑……即便是我，也不能免疫。”Riddle撩开额前汗湿的头发，抬眼望着前方，眼神混沌而破碎。“是的……自我欺骗没有意义。我时常会怀疑自己当初的决定究竟是否正确——那真的是深思熟虑过后的决定？抑或只是轻狂、幼稚的赌气，被裹上了理智的外壳？必须承认，或许从一开始我便不曾定下除Hogwarts教职以外的计划——其他的一切都只是将就。Dumbledore的干涉把一切都打乱了……

“我不知道……虽然我一向计划缜密，理应知道，但失去了Hogwarts这条清晰的道路，脚下便仿佛剜成了悬空，前方黑雾笼罩，即便前行一步，也无从知晓脚下究竟是石板抑或玻璃，知晓前方是通途抑或万丈悬崖……如果我当初没有留下会怎样？如果我选择了另一份更加难以割舍的工作又会怎样？即便是先知恐怕也无法获得所有未来的答案。回望其他的可能性没有意义，已经做出的选择无法改变，what’s done is done，what's done cannot be undone*。

“可是我是否真的停止了怀疑？我是否真的终止了不安？如你所言，在博金博克的工作……种种考量我都曾用来说服自己。但，呵……你说得不错，甚至不是我想不想留下物件，你恐怕难以想象我每天要同多少愚不可及的蠢货打交道，你恐怕也难以想象有多少人挥舞着选中了他们的魔杖，却连魔法的边角都摸——不，恐怕是连边角在哪都一无所知。有多少他们避之不及、急于脱手的‘黑魔法’器具，不过只是加了点恶作剧魔法的破铜烂铁；多少让他们在梦中惊醒的‘邪恶’书籍，实际不会比麻瓜街头几便士一本的小人书更有价值；了不起的家族遗物，不过是当时代不值钱的普通工艺，但凡读点书都不至如此大惊小怪——百里挑一？千里都未必能挑出一件于我有任何裨益的。

“我该可怜他们的无知吗？可怜他们的愚昧？可怜魔法界竟固步自封、堕落如斯？还是可怜我自己？可怜我每日和这样蠢货讨价还价、斤斤计较？可怜我对着那些油腻、写满色欲、恨不得撕个粉碎的脸，还要笑脸相迎——借你的话，‘低三下四’？”

Harry注视着还未真正成为Voldemort的Tom Riddle，仿佛自己第一次看见他样的，哑口无言。他觉得自己好像在无意中打碎了什么。也是第一次，他开始怀疑这个“梦境”的本质。

“我每天的生活……即便是这样的生活。不断的重复，毫无变化。循环是可怕的……一旦形成了习惯。意识到时候会惊觉……”Riddle发出了两声干笑，“随后恐惧便悄然而至——要是陷入这样的生活无法自拔该当如何？是否会一直这样碌碌下去？怎样才能打破这样的境况？接下来应当如何？我的目标从来明确，可哪怕历史亦不曾为我指明过道路……如果……”他垂下手臂，双目再一次被头发遮挡。

“正如你所说，如果我确实在这里死去，”Harry注意到“死去”二字被怎样轻飘飘地带过，他并不意外，“没有人会记得我，甚至不会有人知晓我的存在——这简直是对我一直以来所相信的一切最大讽刺。”Riddle露出一个扭曲的笑容。

这笑容令Harry恐慌，令他心惊，让他心口像被什么东西扎了一样刺痛，又有着某种奇异的熟悉感。它唤起了他内心深处那被戏称为“英雄情结”的东西，哪怕他自己都不明白自己为什么会这么做，尤其是，明明他自己才是给出那些愤世嫉俗理由的人：“怎么可能？你那些个追随者呢？”

Riddle发出一声刺耳而嘲讽的讥笑，他的声音变得有些模糊，像是被蒙了一层什么东西。Harry猜想，大概由于是缺氧开始影响到他的意识，他很难集中注意力：“‘Those he commands move only in command, Nothing in love（听命于他的人只是听命而已，并非出于爱戴）.’《麦克白》，我亲爱的死神先生。看来你对麻瓜也和大部分巫师一样一无所知。”注意到Harry的困惑，他补充。“哪怕我主动提出需要帮助都会推三阻四……那些纨绔。我不过是说些他们喜欢听的话而已。想象一下，我一旦在他们面前显露出哪怕一点点脆弱的迹象？”

“可他们不是有人把你当成什么偶像、神明之类的吗？我可是听说你有好些狂热的崇拜者。”Harry不耐烦地打断。

“他们是成年人。而且他们是Slytherin。你不是自己也说了吗？所有人都为着所有人自己，有意或无意。他们想要无坚不摧，眼中便也只容得下无坚不摧……”

Harry想到自己那些粉丝，浑身打了个颤。他感到Riddle的意识出现了片刻的飘忽，对话中断了一会儿。

“我从来都知道……从我还在孤儿院时，我与他人不同。拥有着比他人更好的天赋，拥有着比他人更卓越的才华，拥有着他人所没有的能力——一直以来，我都坚信着，我注定成就不凡，是命运给予了我不凡，就算是命运亦无法束缚我。即便我出生于低微的境地，即便我降世于默默无闻……真是可笑。现在看来，我来到世界与离开世界的方式，并没有什么不同。”Harry一点也不喜欢Riddle现在脸上的笑意，比他那些恶毒的狞笑还要更加讨厌。

“——你！你在开玩笑吗？你的魂器呢？你做了那么多魂器，你以为自己这么简单就能死掉？”

“一旦失去肉体，能够帮助我的所有方式都需要使用魔杖。我一直在寻找其他的方式——难道我会把制作魂器的事情告诉其他人？”

“难道你就打算这么放弃吗？”

Riddle有些失焦的双眼虽然看不见空气中的Harry，抬起时却带着锐利的锋刃：“三番几次劝说我放弃的人难道不是你？”

“不！不对！不是这样的！不是这样的！你今天不会死！”Harry有些暴躁地抓着自己的头发，“我知道你哪天死——”

在Riddle可以发出自己的疑问前，Harry抢着说道：“我知道你哪天死，因为我就是你死的原因！我杀了你！我知道！不是今天。所以你不要想了！”

Riddle沉默了许久，低垂着的头让他的神情都隐没在阴影之中。这让Harry惴惴不安，唯有等待。

接着，就在他以为Riddle已经昏过去的时候，Harry看见了他嘴唇的那抹微笑，与他之前见过的所有都不一样。

Riddle抬起头，因为缺氧而有着扩散迹象的双眼中闪烁着明亮的红光。

在Harry反应过来前，金库就被爆炸的声响和滚滚的石灰所吞噬了。

被摆了一道？不对！他——

然而就在Harry可以看一眼被Riddle用强大、原始的魔力蛮力炸开的金库大门前，他感到了一股不容抗拒的拉力，硬生生地将他拖拽至虚空——

朦朦胧胧，争吵声、听不清内容的互相喊叫、急促的脚步声，还有女人的啜泣声。这啜泣声听上去莫名地熟悉——

被声音指引着，Harry睁开迷蒙的双眼，正正地对上了啜泣声的主人——

“Hermione……”Harry感觉自己喉咙干得像一百年没有说过话。

Hermione急忙为他端来一杯水。听见动静，Ron也从门外走到了他的病床边。

Harry用余光观察着，病房的模样，和麻瓜的医院不同，大概是圣芒戈。

喝了一口水，Harry正准备向Hermione道谢，却被一把夺过了杯子，刺痛的感觉比后知后觉的“啪”声先传递到大脑。

Harry有些迟缓地转过被扇了一巴掌的脸，迷茫地看着Hermione红肿着眼睛怒瞪着他。

“我对你真是太失望了，Harry Potter！你怎么——你怎么可以——？我真是太失望了！”说不完话，Hermione就已泣不成声，捂着嘴跑出了病房。

Ron注视着自己的未婚妻离开。似乎决定了还是给她一点时间，他转向了Harry，脸上是这么多年以来少见的沉重——Harry负担在他身上的沉重。

“你别放在心上。她只是被吓坏了——说实话，我也被吓坏了。想象一下我们俩去你家想邀请你圣诞节一起过（所以他们还记得他，Harry的脑海中闪过这个念头），进了房子却没人应，推开门就发现你倒在地上抽搐——伙计，这真是太吓人了。我们都以为你会撑不过去。你不能再……哎，我也不想对别人的生活指手画脚，我知道这有多讨厌，但Harry，我的好哥们儿，你真的不能再这样下去了……我……哎……”最后Ron只是拍了拍他的肩，“你好好休息一下吧。我们明天晚上再来看你。”

Harry沉默地注视着他离开。

中途治疗师和护理员来询问了他一些问题，他只是机械地做了回答。待到所有人都终于离开后，他平静地躺了下来。

毒品过量。

他第一次知道这东西还有这样的好用处。

如果他真的就这样彻底死掉了，是不是就……

他是压在Hermione和Ron身上的负担。他是Weasley家的负担。

他们所付出的善意，并不值得遭到自己这样的对待。

他的所作所为不过是在消耗他们的心力，给他们带来持续不断地痛苦。他让他们提心吊胆，让他们崩溃，让他们伤心。

他应该离他们远远的。越远越好。他不可以再做他们的负担。

Harry这样下定了决心。

他再次醒来时，已经是第二天的黄昏时分。护理员为他端来了迟到的午餐。刚刚吃完最后一口不知道什么但似乎很营养的杂烩，Harry就听见外面传来一阵骚乱。

“——我管他是病了死了！他还欠着老子钱！老子来讨钱那是天经地义！你别他妈在那多管闲事！”一个粗野的声音大声说道。

Harry这才想起来，之前因为随身带的钱不够，似乎还欠过人赌债。只是他要么是喝得太醉，要么是嗑high了，要么是两者皆有，事后他总是忘了有这么一茬事。

看起来，债主们因为突破不了格里莫广场严密的防护，这才好不容易找到了圣芒戈的空当来讨债了。

让他们来呗。

但紧接着，想起了重要的事情，一阵恐慌在Harry的四肢蔓延。他看了看时间，已经是魔法部的下班高峰了。Ron和Hermione随时都有可能出现。

不能让他们看见。

这想法一出现就在心里深深地扎了根。

Harry飞快地换上衣服，挥挥魔杖，幻影移形。

还未恢复的身体这一次狠狠地往前栽到了地上，只是面对的不是冰冷的地面，而是松软的积雪。

他幻影移形时，只想着不能让Ron和Hermione找到，跑得越远越好，眼下却落到了不知名的森林。

双腿没有足以支撑他站起来的力气。

他也没有很想站起来——

没有想从开始融化、渗入衣服的雪地上站起来，没有想幻影移形离开这寒冷。他翻过身，摊平四肢，在雪地里躺了下来，仰望着上方越来越灰暗的天空。

体温在不断地流逝。他的脑海中什么也没想。只有上方的树枝和无尽的夜空。

在痛苦的身体反应和黑暗一同袭来时，他好奇地想着，我是不是又要见到他了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对不起，从这里开始莫名加入《麦克白》。终于补完了2015版的电影，实在是完美的视听语言。无法理解豆瓣的负面评价，感觉到电影品味上的隔阂，非常好奇他们会怎么看待《灯塔》。
> 
> 对不起，弄了这么久。我坚持认为，都是Arno的错！


	3. 丑（上）

黑白瓷砖的门厅显得破旧，一盏暗暗的灯垂下来，照出空无一人的房屋内一片狭小的光明。空气凉凉的，但却也不是自己倒下时那样刺骨的寒冷，Harry猜想大概是秋天或春天。门厅深处的走廊传来急促的脚步声，像是好些人在来来回回地走动，还有压低的交谈声。

两次见到Voldemort都是他濒临死亡的时候，那么这一次应该……

心里有了猜想，Harry朝着声音传来的方向走去。

围着围裙看上去邋邋遢遢的小姑娘们正在屋子一角的一张床前来来回回的跑，似乎是在进行急救。在这个像是食堂改的屋子里，左右两边并排地摆了近十张简陋的床铺，看数量，得是这孤儿院1/5的孩子了。床铺的周围用白色的帘子隔开。Harry穿过帘子，一个一个的寻找着。这些孩子，有的浑身起着红疹子，有的咳得像是风箱，有得下巴肿大、脸色发紫，有的则明显起了水痘。应该是早春，儿童流行病最猖狂的时节。Harry算是理解为什么孤儿院虽然看上去没什么钱，但之后还是保障了一个儿童一间房——隔离真的太重要了。

只是看了一圈，中途还被好几个小护工穿身而过，Harry都没有看见Riddle的踪影。心里奇怪，他再度回到门厅，找到楼梯，朝着Dumbledore记忆中的房间走去。

和记忆中一样的空荡荡、没有任何装饰的房间——很有清教徒的风格，铁床上，灰色的毯子隆起了一个小山包，因为咳嗽和快而浅的呼吸而微微颤抖着。

Harry走近床边，俯下身打量着。毯子的边缘露出一团黑色的头发和一张烧得通红的小脸。看上去大概六七岁的样子。

不知道是不是因为年纪的原因，看见小孩子，哪怕知道眼前这个人到底是谁，还是忍不住整颗心都软下来，戾气和愤世嫉俗都消去了大半。

“是谁？谁在那里？出来！”边命令还边咳，呼吸难听得像是坏掉的窗户里刮进风，真是个不可爱的小鬼。

Harry不打算回答他。他想等着看小TomRiddle是不是真的意识到了他的存在。

“是谁？我看不见你！不要躲了！”接着是一阵剧烈的咳嗽——他不应该那么大声讲话的，对他的肺显然是一种负担。

又是半天没有回音。小Tom Riddle的不安泄露在了他的声音里：“你……是魔鬼吗？是魔鬼来找我了吗？”接着又变成了强硬的口吻：“我警告你，我有办法伤到你！如果你做任何对我不利的事情，我的朋友们也不会答应的！你别想把我带走！”

Harry忍不住好笑：“朋友，是指在你被子里取暖那几条小蛇吗？”

那孩子震惊地瞪大了双眼，没有想到自己的威胁会这么快被戳穿。

“为什么你会觉得我是魔鬼？”Harry皱皱眉，好奇道。

“你不是？”

“我先问你的。”想起上一次见面，Harry恶趣味地补了一句，“你喜欢用问题回答问题吗？”

Riddle怔了一下，脸色瞬间变得空白，明显不太高兴，但还是在紊乱的呼吸之中开口——

“等等。我们可以用意念对话。你不用说，想就好了。”

Riddle果然很快就掌握了要领，只是不知道是不是因为发烧让他脑袋的血管分外勉强，总觉得背景里有咚咚的声响。

“Cole夫人说我出生以来就不怎么哭，很怪异，让她们害怕。故事里面撒旦之子常常被塑造成这样。”

“唔……有些婴儿就是与众不同。不爱哭的宝宝并不是那样少见——”

虽然是为他辩解，但小Riddle显然也不喜欢平凡，他没有理会Harry，继续说了下去：“我有特别的力量。我能感觉到，我能操纵它们。有人冒犯了我，我能让他们受伤。”他意有所指地、警惕地朝着床边大概是Harry的方向看了一眼。“我可以和蛇说话——它们找到我，和我聊天……蛇是魔鬼的拥趸，不是吗？所以你是谁？”最后他的语气转向严厉。

被一个脸还圆鼓鼓的孩子这么对待真是令人哭笑不得。

然而就在Harry思考怎么回答的时候，Riddle脑子里的齿轮显然已经转了三圈了，因为很快，他的声音就变得相当戒备：“你总不会——你该不会是……”

“什么？”Harry好奇地催促着。

“死神。”

Harry愣了一下。倒不是因为这个答案让他多么意外——

当他第一次在奇怪的“梦境”中见到先前从未见过场景中的Riddle时，他就已经自然地称呼他为“死神先生”了，对于Harry身上的许多异常，他也都没有做出多于的反应，就好像他先前便已见过Harry，便已习惯Harry说出一些他所不知道的东西、与时间不符的东西……

梦境可以这样非线性地运作吗？结果会在原因之前出现吗？还是说这根本就不是一个梦境？如果——

Harry低下头，再次看向Riddle，目光变得锐利而探究。

这真的可能吗？在濒死的时刻穿越时空，而另一个人也刚好濒死？灵魂的共宿真的能够建立这样的联系吗？这是现实？幻觉？如果他真的在历史之中，那么他所做的一切……

“告诉我！”Riddle的声音暴躁而急切，一双被烧得发红的眼睛死死地盯着想象中Harry的方向，因为一直瞪着、和冷空气接触泛出了水光。

“可以这么说吧。我确实是你的‘死神’。”Harry这么说，在心里忍不住再一次讥嘲这种说法。

急促轻浅的呼吸声填满了房间，不止是疾病的反应，更有点像恐慌的过呼吸。小小的Riddle果然比其他所有的都“坦诚”，他算是明白Dumbledore的意思了。

“放松。我不是来杀你的。”

Harry想了想，又补充道：“倒不如说正好相反，我是来监督你不会在今天死掉的。”

毯子下紧绷的小身体这才终于又恢复了柔软的形状，Riddle开始调整自己的呼吸，显然是有医生教导过他了。

想起了什么，Harry说：“听你的话，你似乎信仰主？你对其他孤儿们做的事可不会让你上天堂。杀害Billy的兔子可是——”突然意识到这个时候的Riddle可能还没有做这件事情，Harry飞快地闭嘴。

“哼。Cole夫人信。我不在乎。要是我真是魔鬼的血亲反而好了——讨厌的家伙们会吓得不敢靠近我，敢惹我的人都要吃苦头，Cole夫人她们想把我扔到精神病院的时候，整个地狱都会站在我背后。”

Harry忍不住注意到，这个时候的Riddle似乎并不完全憎恶依赖他人的想法，哪怕是想象中的地狱，而不是真实存在的人。不过也是，哪个孩子不希望自己有一个无所不能的妈妈和一个打遍天下无敌手的爸爸可以保护自己——他自己小时候也想象过如果有一个人出现、无条件地保护自己会是什么样子。一个人真的——

“或许我真的是魔鬼的血亲呢——嗯，也不对，上帝也残忍得很，童话里头也全都是些以眼还眼、以牙还牙的故事……”接着他把头埋进枕头里摇了摇，虽然看上去更像是蹭了蹭，“不对，我是特殊的。我跟他们都不一样。我是特殊的。”

Harry猜想这句话大概本来没打算给他听到，但正是因为说给自己，才让Harry心里的情感变得更为复杂起来。这样不断自己告诉自己的话语……

“我更偏向于仇恨、愤怒、憎怨这样的情绪，这些情绪给我力量——只要一想到往我床底下放衣服的家伙自己也感染了，我就觉得这一年都能笑出来；只要一想到好起来就可以好好地、好好地报复怂恿他放东西的家伙，我就充满了活下去的动力……”

“你到底得了什么病？发生了什么？为什么没有跟其他孩子在一起治疗？”

Riddle瞥了他一眼，眼神像是在说他好笨：“你刚刚不是说了吗？Stubbs的兔子。为了报复，他和Jones算计我，把流感患者的东西塞到我枕头里。只可惜他们也蠢得不行，对传染病一无所知，放东西的Jones自己也感染了——”

“你这看起来可不光像是流感。孤儿院的人没有照顾你吗？”

“她们吓都吓死了。医生说流感引发了肺炎。孤儿院的老妖婆们都经历过西班牙流感，说得稍微严重一点，她们就胆战心惊不敢靠近KJFCYHJKUNMOI&（%#——”

“什么？”Harry惊了一下，飞快地凑近Riddle。眼睛上翻，满脸通红，高烧让他的意识出现了短暂的模糊。

不过Riddle很快又挣扎着清醒过来：“我没事！我还活着！”

虽然并没有松一口气，但Harry还是忍不住笑出来：“你这么想活下去吗？”

Riddle的脸严肃起来，配上婴儿肥又烧得红红的脸有些滑稽：“我不想死。”

“哦？”Harry鼓励道。

“死是没有尊严的。”

“尊严？”一般六七岁的孩子对这个概念该是一无所知。至少他自己六七岁的时候除了出丑会害臊，尊严怎么拼都不知道。

“人死了之后就变成了一个物件——我看见有人被拖出去，扔进板车，堆成一堆，就像一群肉块；也有被打扮得体体面面、好看得像娃娃一样摆在棺材里的。但其实都没有差别。人死了之后就变成了东西，任何人想POUYVRDCETRSXTRESY#%*&%￥%想怎么摆布都可以。”

Harry沉默了。Riddle的意识显然也在滑进滑出。

“烧得这么重，你不睡一下吗？如果今晚不退烧，你会很危险吧？”Harry在床边坐下，声音也忍不住轻柔了下来。

“头痛。”Riddle咳嗽了一阵，像是要把肺咳出来样的，继续说，“胸口痛。睡不着。”

看着一个孩子——无论他是谁，在自己的面前病重、在自己的面前和死亡作斗争，这令Harry无端地难过。他伸手想拨开Riddle黏在嘴巴边的头发，但果不其然手穿过了他的脸颊。

“你……我可以给你讲讲睡前故事。睡觉对你体温降下来有帮助。”

Riddle没有说好，也没有说不好。

“你把毯子裹紧一点，不要因为热就漏风进去。”Harry又提醒道。

这并不是一件容易的事情——他想讲自己的故事，但既然是讲给Tom Riddle，那么一定得是即便他事后想起来也绝对认不出来的魔改。思索了片刻，他开口。

在故事里，他自己变成了一个村子里的孤儿，和虐待他的姨妈姨父住在一起，还有讨人厌的表哥。一天他父母的朋友找到了他，告诉了他，他的父母都是勇士，在讨伐不死魔王的战斗中不幸牺牲，而男孩自己也有着进入勇士训练营成为勇士的资格。尽管姨妈姨父反对，这位身材高大的勇士还是力排众议带着他踏上了冒险的旅程。冒险的路上，他遇见了同为勇士候选人的红发男孩和聪明女孩，当然还有讨人厌的二世祖。

Riddle这孩子不出意外地奇怪，讲到趣味十足的训练营生活时，他昏昏欲睡，但越到后面情节越灰暗，他反倒整个人都兴奋了起来，一双眼睛烧得水雾蒙蒙却还是兴奋得像两颗发红的灯泡。偶尔他会打断Harry发出自己的疑问，总体来讲还是个不讨人厌的听众。

为了不让未来的Voldemort有所戒备，魂器被他讲成了两人因为预言和失败的刺杀建立的特殊联系。当他终于讲到自己唤出了父母亲友的亡灵准备牺牲自己时，Riddle摆摆手表示听不下去了。

“这个勇士是有什么急于牺牲自己的英雄情结吗？油头发老师说得一点没错。这种待宰牲畜的方式也太糟糕了吧？他就没考虑过反抗吗？”

“他选择直面自己的命运，主动走向注定的生死，这是他自己的选择而不是被牵着鼻子走，更何况这么做拯救了更多人的性命，不是一个很好的结局吗？”Harry平和地问道，心里有些小小地冒火。

“可是他也从没脱离过‘局’里不是吗？他看见的世界，全都是勇者大师希望他看见的——勇者们当前最重要的目的是阻止不死魔王和他的军队，对吧？那这样勇者和魔王斗不就好了吗？勇者已经拥有了神器，他可以打败魔王。只要他打败了魔王，目的就达到了。至于说魔王或许可以通过勇者再度复活——魔王自己又不知道这一点，勇士只要活着就可以寻找切断联系的方法不是吗？他完全没有必要去死啊！勇者为什么没有去想别的方法？我不能理解油头发老师和勇者大师怂恿他去送死。他周围的人也在用行动告诉他死亡没问题——‘为了达到一些事情，我们必须要牺牲性命，性命是次要的’。我不喜欢这些人。人死了就什么都没有了，任何想做的事情都做不到了。”

“你讨厌‘死得其所’、‘英勇就义’？那可是人类为数不多的高尚壮举之一。”

“我觉得它们蠢透了！人只有或者才能践行自己相信的东西。只要活着一天，就多一天实现的可能。为什么要把自己相信的东西交给别人做？为什么一定要死？事情可以迂回之后继续，斗争也可以再来，但死了就什么都没有了。”

“可有的时候，处境就是这么致命，你无法选择。要么继续然后死亡，要么彻底投降放弃、再无机会。”

“你不应该相信‘再无机会’。再说，人可以入死境，但应该是为生而非为死。为死而死，就为了表个态，就好像——好像——好像叛逆期的青少年。”

“噗——”小鬼头一本正经地说叛逆期真的很好笑。

“不许取笑我！”一激动果然Riddle又咳起来了。

“你别激动。顺顺气，慢慢来。我又不会走。”Harry的手虽然碰不到Riddle，但还是悬在他的背上，意思意思地重复着拍抚的动作。

Riddle的呼吸稍微平缓了一些，没有再憋得他脸发紫：“死没有任何好的。不值得追求。”边说还边打了个哈欠。

“困了？”Harry争论的心这会儿是彻底没有了，声音轻柔得他自己都惊讶，“还听吗？”

“反正最后魔王被消灭，英雄活下来，最后幸福快乐对吧？童话都是这么结尾的。”

Harry的手顿了一下。

“我不知道。”Harry的声音语气不明，神色也暗了下来。

但Riddle没有注意到。Harry可以感觉到他的脑袋正在被高温变成一团棉絮。

“我不知道。我其实没有看到结尾。”口吻和神情又恢复了温柔，Harry看着Riddle的脑袋又往枕头里钻了钻，“要睡了吗？”

Riddle没有回答，但Harry看见他的一只手紧紧地攥着毯子的一角——以一种拉住别人衣角的方式。

“先不要走。”而后Riddle强硬的口吻柔和了下来，带着一些试探，神情之中暗含着深处的不安，“可以吗？”

“好。”

Riddle的姿态放松下来，隐隐的不安也消失了。他在被子里环抱住自己——一种Harry十分熟悉的姿势——一个人久了，自己在被子里拥抱着自己，就会生出有人拥抱着自己的错觉。他可以感觉到Riddle的身体里，有火焰一样的东西开始一点点燎烧起来——是他的魔法开始调动麻瓜不具有的免疫系统，修复生病的身体。

Riddle的表情松弛下来，没一会儿就开始了睡眠那特有的舒缓呼吸。

“结局可能……可能勇者也有一点想念魔王了。只有一点点。”Harry几不可闻地低语。

蓦地张开双眼，猛地吸气，冰冷的空气直冲大脑，长期在雪地中的皮肤和肌肉弄得他浑身发烫——魔法在最后一刻把他从冻死的边缘拉了回来。

Harry站起来，附身撑着膝盖，垂着头，缓慢地大喘着气。

就这样一呼一吸，没有其他的动作。

半晌，或许是想了什么，又或许什么也没有想，他挥了挥魔杖，将自己幻影移形到了最近的镇子上。

他在镇子的边缘看到了家样子破旧、完全看不见客人的小旅店。登记入住后，全身的肌肉都在抗议他差点把自己冻死的举动，最初的几天是在睡了吃、吃了睡的迷蒙之中度过的，客房服务则撑起了昏睡之外的全部。他再次彻底清醒过来，已经是3天以后的傍晚，太阳都已落山。

小破旅店边上便利店DELI*的牌子闪着七彩的光，在一片夜色中亮得像个孤岛。Harry靠在收银台跟前，朝后头打量了半天，来来回回看了三圈，把第某代移民的老板看得发毛，硬是没看见酒瓶子的影子。一问才知道，老板根本就没卖酒的执照。最近的酒吧离这有15分钟的步行距离，对这么个小镇子来说，那基本上就是镇子另一头了。Harry转而问老板有没有烟，说了几个自己常抽的牌子，老板回了他一脸茫然，最后只好拿了包金色万宝路和一包看相相当倒胃口的小店自制牛角走人。

推开房门，发霉的味道在冬天依旧清晰地冲击着鼻腔。随手把钥匙和面包甩到床上，他抬头观察了一下老化发黄的天花板，寻了个离烟雾报警器远些的窗户，抄起桌上的烟灰缸，点上了烟。

烟头在没有开灯的房间里，亮得像是外面的路灯。Harry深深地吸了一口，出神地望着窗外的夜色。

这个点的小镇，街上空无一人，只有白色的路灯照出一片明晃晃的路面。

夜晚的空寂顺着房间的漆黑蔓延到人的灵魂中。隔壁屋子里的人放Pink Floyd好大声。

脑子里就像这夜色一样空空荡荡、什么都没有。即便如此，情绪却依旧在人的心底挖掘，挖出一个无底的深坑。莫名就是很难受，莫名就是很痛苦，难受得仿佛要死掉一样。近乎毫无缘由的。

蓦地，远处有个人，帽子歪歪斜斜的、衣服穿了一半挂在身上、一只口罩挂了半截在耳朵后头，歪歪斜斜、张着罗圈腿一碰一跳地从对面公园的台阶上跑下来，样子十分滑稽可笑。

又吸了一口烟，笑地冲动倏地就变成了哭的冲动，他可以感觉到身体里面有个自己正在嚎啕、正在嘶吼、正在歇斯底里、正滑坐到地上头埋在膝盖里放声痛哭，但现实中，他只是平静地站着，掸了掸烟灰，烟头倾塌的灰柱簌簌地落到了烟灰缸中。

那滑稽的家伙已经从视线中消失，窗外再度空无一人。空荡的夜景即便在暖气房里也是冷的，冷到仿佛孤岛漂浮在北冰洋……

一瞬间，一阵无名的暖意盖过过度蔓延的情绪。小小的Tom Riddle睡着的侧脸出现在脑海中。这甚至不是一个成句的想法，只是潜意识中的一种感觉，但Harry隐隐有知，他并非是完全的孤身一人。或许是之前共生的后遗症，这世界上有一个存在，似乎真的和自己从本质上坦诚相对……

在意识到以前，笑意便已软化了僵硬的唇线。

但他很快被自己的反应激得浑身一颤——

清醒着我可对付不来。

他摁灭已经烧到底的烟头，拿起床上的钥匙，出门寻找那个15分钟脚程的酒吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 很久没去过英国，不知道英国这种小店叫啥，就按纽约来了
> 
> 这个cp从高一开始产粮，现在研究生毕业了，跟使用AO3的时间差不多，大概有10年了。虽然自己对外来的肯定有着寄生虫一样的依赖性，但这么多年一直告诉自己cp冷、这是常态也就过来了。大概从将错就错开始，之后每一次开新坑都是因为新坑对应着自己想要表达的东西——高中时候野心太大也太无知，将错就错想的是跨神话，另外也是想探讨出一个“善”的体制，本科BN想要讨论的是过去与未来、魔法与麻瓜的分与合，醉花阴是爱和恨、现实和幻境，what if是不满罗琳西方思维的设定进行再设，谬误游戏是打破次元壁嘲人物设计和吃设定，玫瑰之名讨论什么已经很明白，最后的对话对cyborg的科幻概念进行突破，CMWBtL下面会讲。我打心底里相信同人的文学潜质，打心底里地将它看作网络时代与原创等同的创作，也打心底里肯定着许多同人作品的文学性和艺术性，甚至本科的毕业论文的拓展部份讲的就是同人作为个人艺术表达、探索的一面（这点最早是子英启发我的，她写作哈伏就是作为个人在文字形式上的艺术探索）。产得很慢，因为除了最近这篇，其他的都会觉得自己不够，知道的不够、思考的不够、挖掘的不够、塑造的不够、把控得不够、自己还不够好，每一次都从自己内部深处挖掘情感，很依赖当时的情绪，所以写变成了一件负担很重的事情，甚至是有些痛苦的事情，开始拖延症。很多之前的文没有更，要么是觉得自己考据还不够、能力还不够，要么是觉得前文太烂了，修改工程量太大，当然，也有觉得反正没人看，写不写都没差别的因素。很自恋也很自厌，觉得自己大概是不错的但无比渴求合法性，渴望肯定的需求被压抑但不代表不存在，尤其是每一次都是一种尝试和挑战。不要相信别人灌输的同人自己写得开心就好，想要反馈、人气、关注都是不纯洁——全特么是屁话，要么是没有人看的人自我欺骗，要么是粉丝一堆的人站着说话不腰疼、何不食肉糜，归根结底都特么还是想占那个睥睨众人不嫌冷的制高点，全特么是假话。世界上不会有任何一个创作者不希望自己的作品被人看到、被人喜欢。现在开始逐渐发现，冷圈并不是那么没有热度，没有热度的只是我而已，没有人看的只是我而已。虽然不是第一次觉得没意思，但之前至少还有可以自我欺骗的理由。现在理由没有了。我需要重新审视自己的创作选择，自己是否真的具有创作的能力和才华，是否应该把时间投入到更能够帮助到自己的事情上，或者至少从根本没人关心的更文的负担、从写出来无人认同的劣等感中解脱出来？没意思，真的没意思。想想也真好笑，时隔这么多年，居然现在才理解当年Shapeshifter作者没有攒够Fav删文的心情。
> 
> 之前想的是，就算其他的不要了，至少把这篇写完，但现在说实话，也不是很清楚自己要不要继续这一篇。
> 
> 就先简单地说一下自己为什么想要写这篇吧：
> 
> 首先自然是因为227试图以“道德”为武器铲除自己看不惯的东西，美其名曰“净网”，与之对应的，这篇就黄赌毒俱全。
> 
> 其次，因为227事件，看见很多人出现了自杀倾向。因为我个人也经历过一段很难过的时光，现在大概是正在经历第二次，所以这些人类都会产生的情感，在这个层面我是可以写出现实感的。我可以理解这种其他人或许觉得有勇气一点、乐观一点，他们太软弱或太无能才会这样的痛苦，也通过沟通和观察，发现这其实是许多2、30岁的年轻人都正在经历的东西。这不是一种很特殊的东西，说它就像流感也不为过，它找上任何人都太过容易，没有的人只能说羡慕你的人生太过顺遂和幸运。同时，就像在Amy里Tony Bennett对Amy Winehouse说的话一样，只要她活过这个阶段了，她会发现活下来是值得的，过去这些东西是可以过去的。人只有有明天、持续地有明天，才会拥有无穷无尽的可能性，而只要可能性存在，希望就存在，变化就可能存在，让人在当下痛苦的处境就可能终结。
> 
> 再然后，就是COVID-19里体现出的许多理念、意识形态、其他利益高于生命的现象。这让我想起了许多人对于Voldemort的拉踩，他们觉得一个有时髦值的反派就应该追求一些“了不起”的东西，活下来、怕死太low了。我不这么觉得。我觉得对生的执着——无论经历怎么样绝望的处境都不放弃活下去，反而是他身上最有魅力、最了不起的特质。至于我认为Harry缺乏对生的执着，《玫瑰之名》未定位置的对话会解释。正因为上一条理由，我认为没有什么比人先活下来、继续实现自己的理想也好、理念也罢更重要的事情了。生命才应该是高于一切的维度。
> 
> 理念先行、利己双标，在我看来罗琳就是这样。她对很多事物的认同浮于表面而没有真正地内化为一种处世的标准。不过看我文久了的人应该也都知道，我对她有意见已经有些时候了。顺便，情节和人物塑造，与意识形态并不绝对关联，我可以喜欢一面而不喜欢另一面，有人要杠的话望周知。转回话题，我想说的是，个人的局限性也好，儿童文学的局限性也罢，结局真的相当理想。HP能这么轻易地和过去至少是7年生活说再见吗？即便是1个月的工作坊，结束以后也会有失落和迷茫期，更何况是7年持续的敌对和战斗，17年的共生？现实的工作真的就那么顺理成章和理想吗？我在《玫瑰之名》里给出了一种可能的范式，而这里是另一种。更不要说战后的PTSD，对身边逝去的人要如何走出悲痛。当然，我尽量避开了明白地将PTSD，一方面是我对此并不那么了解，另一方面，这里我也不想讲PTSD，更多的是一种失去17年共生、失去7年目标（尤其是这个目标已经被放在了高于生命、完全占领生活的程度）的失落。
> 
> 最后就是关于逝去的人、关于死亡。许多人在近期都不幸地在突然之间失去了重要的人。Harry也是。前年看了《21克》编剧有关电影的对谈，他提到，不是所有人都能走出来的。人们对于失去亲人的人，总是劝他们走出来，但其实光他本人就没法做到停止伤痛，失去一直伴随着他，一直使他痛苦。我虽然很幸运没有过失去，但只要一想到失去什么人，我觉得我也不会轻易地停止伤痛。我们往前，但这不代表我们就该走出来，该忘记，我们只是要继续生存下去而已。
> 
> 四章分别取名子丑寅卯，一方面是因为起承转合并不符合我的写作构造方式，另一方面，夜晚的四个时辰，深夜过后，我们会看见明亮的清晨。


End file.
